<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strictly professional by simpacademia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071902">Strictly professional</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpacademia/pseuds/simpacademia'>simpacademia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Play, Choking, Degradation, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Hickies, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Mildly Dubious Consent, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Praise, Praise Kink, degrading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpacademia/pseuds/simpacademia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn’t a single night Schlatt didn’t get off to the thought of his boss man handling him. But, he needed this job. He wanted to keep things strictly professional with Wilbur but the Englishman made it so damn hard to do that. His laugh that rang through the office, hands that would look oh so perfect around Schlatt’s neck. Everything was tempting. He felt like he was in the garden of Eden, being tempted with sin from every angle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strictly professional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The things Schlatt did for money. He was freshly shaved, not just on his face. A tight, black pencil skirt showing off the curves he had so desperately tried to hide, an equally tight, white button up that accentuated the curve of his waist and slimness of his upper body. The black tights he wore perfectly blended with black high heels he had struggled to learn to walk in.</p><p>	He did this all for the promise of a raise from his boss, Wilbur. Wil, a British entrepreneur, was the richest man in New York City and a huge pervert. He had taken a liking to Schlatt which normally, Schlatt wouldn’t complain about. A rich man showering him in love and money was a thing everyone wanted. But, Wilbur always had a price. Schlatt had to do favours. At first it was innocent. Accompany Wilbur to lunch, clean up his office, things like that. But, here we are. Wilbur wanted Schlatt to wear an outfit he had bought for the American. </p><p>	Schlatt could feel eyes on him as he walked to Wilbur’s office. Whispers and wolf whistles made his face heat up until he felt like he was about to pass out. When he finally reached Wilbur’s office he was almost relieved to see the brit.<br/>
“Oh Schlatt…” Wilbur cooed as he watched the man close the door, sighing softly. “You look good, you can start organising files now.” He said, his accent certainly doing things to Schlatt.<br/>
“Huh? Aren’t you gonna fuck me or something?” Schlatt asked in an abrasive, quizzical tone. His harsh New York accent greatly contrasting Wilbur’s gentle voice.<br/>
“Well if that’s what you wan-”<br/>
“No! I was just saying…” Schlatt grumbled as he began to organise the papers Wilbur had set out for him, grimacing as he bent over. </p><p>The feeling of a hand on his ass brought Schlatt out of his peaceful, productive headspace with a yelp.<br/>
“W-Woah there Wil. You fucking gay or something?!” He said, voice cracking. Wilbur put his hands on Schlatt’s hips, pressing his hips into Schlatt, practically humping him. The taller of the two brought his lips close to Schlatt’s ear making the American shiver.<br/>
“I know you want this.” He whispered, placing small kisses to Schlatt’s neck that made the younger groan. </p><p>Wilbur wasn’t wrong. There wasn’t a single night Schlatt didn’t get off to the thought of his boss man handling him. But, he needed this job. He wanted to keep things strictly professional with Wilbur but the Englishman made it so damn hard to do that. His laugh that rang through the office, hands that would look oh so perfect around Schlatt’s neck. Everything was tempting. He felt like he was in the garden of Eden, being tempted with sin from every angle. </p><p>In the spur of the moment Schlatt turned around, smashing his lips into Wilbur’s. They were chapped, perfectly contrasting the smooth skin on Schlatt’s lips. When he pulled away the two of them were panting. “Wilbur, fuck me before I regain my common sense.” Schlatt said, his voice deep almost dripping with lust.<br/>
“You don’t tell me what to do, got it?” Wilbur whispered as he dove onto Schlatt’s neck leaving bruises and bite marks that made the man above him let out sharp gasps and whimpers.<br/>
“Hey, if you ever want to stop just say ‘safe word’, okay?” Wilbur’s voice was gentle, caring. It made Schlatt shiver.<br/>
“J-Just get on with it.”<br/>
“I need verbal consent, Schlatt.” Wilbur gently kneaded the flesh of Schlatt’s ass, adoring the closeness he had so desperately wanted.<br/>
“Wilbur. I want you to fuck me please sir.” Schlatt said quickly and quietly, his ears burning red from shame and arousal.<br/>
“Sir? Good boy.” Oh that was gonna awaken something in Schlatt.</p><p>The older of the two wasted no time bringing the tight skirt up past Schlatt’s ass, bunching it up on his hips. The brit chuckled softly, eyeing the lacy, lingerie type panties visible from under the black tights.<br/>
“Baby boy… All dressed up for me? I knew you wanted this~'' He purred, his usually upbeat tone darkening. It sent a shiver up Schlatt’s body coxing a whimper from his lips. Wilbur’s movements were hungry, desperate even. He had been waiting for this moment since the moment he hired the younger male. The brunette was careful with the tights, he wanted Schlatt to wear them again, slipping them down to Schlatt’s ankles. He groaned at the sight. Schlatt bent over a file cabinet, blushing and panting all exposed. It was a picture that belonged on the cover of a porn mag.</p><p>Wilbur took his phone from his pocket, taking a few pictures of Schlatt to really savour the moment. He hungrily yanked down the crimson coloured lace garment that perfectly contrasted with the pale colour of Schlatt’s skin.<br/>
“You look so perfect, Schlatt. Who knew you’d be such a good little whore, hm?” Wilbur whispered, his tone quiet. It felt like the entire world was just the two of them. The only sounds that mattered were the gentle moans Schlatt let out and the heavy breathing of Wilbur.<br/>
“Just get on with it!” Schlatt pleaded, looking back at Wilbur with desperation in every feature of his face.<br/>
“Not a chance, I need to prep you.” Wilbur replied, chuckling softly as he pulled a small bottle of lube from his jacket.</p><p>He knew this was gonna happen. He planned for it and Wilbur Soot always got his way. Wil casually poured a decent amount of lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them up before pushing a finger into Schlatt. He was tight. It was hard to resist the temptation of fucking him with nothing but lube. But, Wilbur had to be patient. Every movement of Wilbur’s fingers pulled strings of moans and sharp gasps from his smaller lover. The brit drank in the sounds of submission coming from Schlatt. It was nice to see someone with such an abrasive personality come undone beneath him. </p><p>After Wilbur had managed to fit three fingers into Schlatt he deemed his assistant prepared enough. When Wilbur withdrew his fingers Schlatt let out a gentle whine of disappointment at the empty feeling. Wil could tell Schlatt was in a deep, submissive mindset. It was cute. Fresh. Wilbur loved it. He wanted to take care of Schlatt in any way possible.<br/>
“This your first time?” Wilbur asked casually as he took off his belt, slipping down his pants, groaning at the relief.<br/>
“Y-Yeah… So don’t fuck it up-” Schlatt said softly, a small hint of nerves in his voice.<br/>
“You don’t have to be scared,” Wilbur cooed, petting Schlatt’s hair with his clean hand. “I’ll take good care of you my love, I promise. We’ll go slow, okay?” He purred.<br/>
“Okay… I trust you, Wilbur.” The New Yorker mumbled. The declaration of trust made Wilbur’s heart surge with happiness. </p><p>Wil quickly lubed himself up, desperate to get his dick wet. It had been a while. He flipped Schlatt over so he could see the other man’s face as he pushed in. The sight was orgasmic. Schlatt’s eyes squeezed shut, his mouth hung open and cheeks tinted red. When Wilbur finally bottomed out the two of them were practically attached to each other. Schlatt had his arms draped over Wilbur’s neck, clutching onto the man above him.<br/>
“You ready?” Wilbur asked, placing soft kisses to Schlatt’s face.<br/>
“Y-Yeah.” Schlatt mumbled, gasping softly as Wilbur began to move. </p><p>The two of them moaned in unison from the long awaited friction. Wilbur took no time speeding up, gripping Schlatt with a bruising grip. Grunts and moans filled the thankfully soundproof office as the two were locked in. Wilbur wrapped a hand around Schlatt’s neck causing the man under him to gasp, inhaling sharply as Wilbur continued to hammer into him. The brit put just enough pressure to make Schlatt feel good, but not enough to hurt him. Wilbur would never hurt Schlatt if he didn’t want it. </p><p>Sounds of skin hitting skin rang through the office. Schlatt started to let out the prettiest noises Wilbur had ever heard in his life when Wil readjusted.<br/>
“That feel good, whore?” He mumbled, biting Schlatt’s neck. Schlatt gasped, his moans getting louder as the smallest amount of blood ran down his neck.<br/>
“Wil fuck I’m c-close-” Schlatt begged, looking into Wilbur’s eyes with desperation evident in every feature.<br/>
“Cum for me then…” Wilbur whispered, continuing at a merciless pace as his lover came onto both of their chests. </p><p>Schlatt writhed under Wilbur as he continued, chasing his own high. Wilbur had much better stamina than Schlatt, but he tried to make it quick. The sight of Schlatt struggling under him, thighs shaking was enough to push him over the edge, cum spilling into his assistant with a final thrust.</p><p>	After a moment of silence Wilbur pulled out, kissing Schlatt softly before beginning to get himself dressed. Once Wilbur was dressed he stripped Schlatt, slipping on a fresh pair of boxers and one of Wilbur’s hoodies onto his still trembling frame.<br/>
“You did so good. So good all for me.” Wilbur whispered, the praise making Schlatt feel giddy. </p><p>This was definitely not the last time Wilbur and Schlatt would meet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Make sure to follow my twitter (@lovestruckmoth) for updates and drabbles &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>